A Simple Spell, And You'll Be Mine
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Seeing Justin in an all new light, Alex uses magic to make it right. Will things go her way? JALEX
1. Realization

**A Simple Spell And You'll Be Mine**

A Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction by Agufanatic98

**A/N: This is going to be an on-going story so depending on how much I get into it, it might get pretty long. **

Chapter 1: Realization

Outside the rain drenched the street of Waverly Place. It had been going on for at least two hours leaving everyone lazy. A particular person had really let the rainy day get to her as she sat on the couch tossing popcorn carelessly in her mouth, missing every time, as she watches a very sappy romance movie. There is a generous amount of popcorn all over the place.

"You know, Alex… there _are_ better things to do then sit around and pig out in front of the T.V." Justin, her wise (wise as in smart aleck was more like it) older, brother informed giving her an amused glance.

Alex moaned overdramatically as she stretched. "Let me know when you find those "entertaining" things to do… in the mean time go away so I can enjoy this awesome movie." Justin sighed and went upstairs to his room.

But she was totally lying. The movie was boring beyond words; she just couldn't be around Justin. She didn't know why but lately he had made her heart race, I mean there wasn't really anything remotely attractive about him, but for some reason he got her going. The way they'd always fight it out with their usual arguments, usually involving magic, and usually about something that Alex did _using_ magic. He loved the way he took control when things went haywire.

Wait…

Wait a minute! Could it be… could it… could it be possible that she was attracted to her older brother? Uh-uh, that's crazy. And incredibly wrong, every once in a while she'd wake up in a cold sweat from dreams involving… her brother… in situations that are definitely not the kinds of situations that are appropriate for a sister to think about a brother.

_Brother. _

The word stung her like a bee, Alex wished she could go back to the way things used to be, teasing and tormenting Justin to all hours of the day, but she couldn't do that anymore for some stupid reason, sure she teasing him every now and then but it was all playful, nothing more.

As the movie played a scene involving the main couple leaving each other, Alex realized something, something huge. Her feelings for Justin changed dramatically after the world seems to be falling a part when she lost her brothers, first Max then Justin. Max disappearing did leave Alex feeling very regretful but with Justin it was different. He was always there for her and what she had told him at the campfire was true. Every little detail of it was true. But she didn't realize she was in love with her brother… him disappearing in the vortex broke her heart. She desperately wanted him back, right then she wanted nothing more in the world but to have him back, but she wanted him back the way a girlfriend would. Sometimes she wished she could change things. Change things so she could be Justin's girlfriend.

_Justin's girlfriend_, she loved the sound of that. She had to make it so. But how was she going to do it? With magic, of course.

**There you have it. This is the first chapter of my on-going story. What do you think so far? Please let me know! Reviews encourage me to continue!**


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 2: Here goes nothing

Alex would have never guessed of all people she'd need to go to the lair but this time it was important. It was a matter of life or death...well, kind of. No one was there, everyone was in their rooms, using this rainy day as an excuse to stay in bed. She had to stop and think for a moment when she got to the lair… where would she find a spell?

Alex smacked her forehead at her stupidity. _A spell book of course, duh._ She chuckled as she cruised toward to book shelf.

She grabbed a rather beefy book titled _Book of Many Spells_, and slammed it onto the coffee table in the lair. Opening the book, a gust of dust was blown into her face. She blinked rapidly to keep it from getting into her eyes. Apparently this book hadn't been used for a _long_ time. When the dust had cleared and Alex was able to see again, she saw just the spell she wanted right in front of her eyes. It seemed to be calling to her, as if it was destiny for her to perform this spell. It freaked her out a little but she shook it off and began to read about the spell.

_Think about what you most desire and be sure to concentrate. If you seek to change something in your life, use this spell and you are mostly guaranteed satisfaction._

"Okay, that's exactly what I want." Alex smiled; actually it was more of a smirk and skimmed down to the actual spell. Clearing her throat, she recited, "_Things are not how they outta be, change my reality_."

A sudden glowing feeling erupted from her body. It was so strong, it nearly knocked her out. She closed her eyes, concentrating on what she really desired. The sensation continued for at least twenty minutes then gradually stopped.

Alex sighed with relief. "D-did it work?" She asked herself, opening her eyes.

She stood there for a moment then bolted out of the lair and up to the loft. She had to squint her eyes, the sun outside was so bright. Wait, the Sun? It was sunny now. The sun shined through the window, covering the loft with a bright golden blanket. She grinned. So far, so great.

She went up the stairs, and peeked into Justin's room. It was a sight to see. There was a considerably sized T.V, connected to a game system, connected to a controller that was connected to Max Russo, Alex's little brother. Okay, maybe it wasn't connected to him but he was concentrating on playing on video game on said T.V.

Alex could hardly contain her excitement. "Hey, Max-y? Whatcha doing?"

Max made a motion with his hand but didn't look at her. "Don't bug me… I'm trying to beat my high score."

"Okay. Fine." Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes. She was still smiling as she ran to her bedroom. She leaped on her bed, giggling uncontrollably. She was so happy right now. Justin wasn't her brother anymore, and if her spell went the way she had planned he would be at school tomorrow. Boy, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be the best day of her life.

In the lair the book she had used was open, glowing dimly. In small letters, it read:

_Be warned, your desired changes may not be exactly what you wish for. _

**There we have chapter 2, the chapters will be pretty short because I'm not good at writing **_**long **_**chapters. But I describe important points in the chapters so I hope that will encourage you to keep reading. **


	3. The New Kid

Chapter 3: The New Kid

Alex spent half an hour in front of the mirror applying make-up the next morning. She had styled her hair especially cutely on this particular day. She had to look her best for Justin. That was an awkward thing to fuss about but here she was in front of the mirror. She had gotten up extra early today, it wasn't an everyday thing for her and her mom was shocked to find her awake and dressed when she went to wake her up that morning.

Alex didn't sleep much that night either. She was too excited for today to sleep. She had a wonderful dream about Justin that night and this time she had no regrets because he wasn't her brother anymore. She smiled as she put on her favorite cherry lip gloss; today was going to be a great day.

As Alex entered the doors to Tribeca Prep she was greeted by her best friend, Harper Fickle.

"Hi, Alex." She grinned.

"Hey, Harper." Alex replied with perkiness in her tone.

"You're especially smiley today...usually you're grumpy till second period." Harper suddenly grew very worried. "Please don't tell me you're planning on putting a dead fish in Mr. Laritate's coffee again…"

Alex laughed, remembering the incident. "Not this time, Harper."

Across the hall she saw Justin; he looked hotter than ever with his dark leather jacket and his incredibly spiky hair that could pop a balloon. The jacket made his blue denim jeans stand out. He had "tough guy" boots on too.

At the sight of him a goofy smile was plastered on her face.

Harper followed her gaze. "That's the new kid, Justin Webster… he looks like trouble."

"Then he's _just_ my type." Alex exclaimed, and bounded over to him.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo. Are you new here?" She asked, sounding slightly flirty.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "My family and I just moved here from Texas."

_His family. This was turning out to be awesome._ Alex thought, using every ounce of her restraint not to leap at him and give him a big hug.

"I could show you around if you want." Alex suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"Um… okay." Justin agreed with a swift nod, apparently to "cool" to admit he was nervous about his first day.

"Great." Alex beamed. "Wait here for a second." She said quickly rushing over to Harper not giving him a chance to reply.

"Harper, I'm going to show Justin around." Alex told her best friend.

"Um… are sure that's a good idea, Alex?" Harper questioned anxiously, she was always a worry bug when it came to Alex's dating life.

Alex nodded enthusiastically, running back to Justin.

Harper observed with a confused glance. _She's acting so weird today._ She thought to herself walking away with a shrug.

"Ready?" Alex asked Justin.

He nodded and Alex took his hand, yanking him on his way.

The rest of the day was phenomenal; Alex clued Justin in on every little detail of Tribeca Prep. Most of which really had nothing to do with school. Between classes she'd meet him so she could show him all sorts of things around Tribeca Prep. She guided him to all of his classes; missing most of her classes, Mr. Laritate better give her some credit for that. She was being a citizen, duh.

They even ate lunch together; Alex told him which lunch cafeteria food was okay and which he should avoid. She loved how he held on to her every word. All of his attention was on her. She loved being appreciated, especially from Justin. His beautiful blue-green eyes were simply perfect as he gazed at her. Okay, maybe he was just looking intensely at her but what's the difference?

The end of the day came and Alex was slightly disappointed. Alex was usually out the door first thing after school but she never wanted her day with Justin to end.

They stood in front of the exit of Tribeca Prep. Alex smiled up at him confidently.

"Thanks for showing me around." Justin said, but he sounded annoyed. Alex's smile fell. "But I_ really_ don't want you to get the wrong idea."

And he left. Just like that he was gone. No goodbye, nothing. He was out the door faster than a speeding bullet.

Tears began to stream down her face, Alex would never cry at school, she always had a tough-as-nails attitude. She was incredibly vulnerable right now, holding herself together was her number one priority but now she was heartbroken. Her heart hit the ground with a deafening splat. Breaking into a sob, she bolted out the door.

**OMG, I feel so sorry for Alex! The person who wrote this should be ashamed! Oh, wait… that's me. Well, I think the next chapter might be the last. Sorry. At least it's more than one chapter… and I really enjoyed writing this. Also I must say that this is the first time Harper has been in any of my Wizards of Waverly Place stories, I feel bad. Harper's a great character. **

**And about Justin's last name, well since he is un-related to Alex now then obviously I have to come up with a different last name, right? **


	4. How It Should Be

Chapter 4: How It Should Be

Alex went straight to the lair when she came home.

"This isn't what I wanted at all!" She screamed and still crying, she grabbed the spell book and threw it aggressively onto the small, fragile coffee table almost causing it to collapse from the sudden weight. That was how Alex felt right now. She was fragile, easy to break, just like the flimsy coffee table that she had just thrown a heavy book on to.

Tears streaming down her face, she flipped through the pages frantically. She pulled back as she got a paper cut. "Ow!" She cried, waving it around to reduce the pain. When she stopped, she stared at the book and it was blurry. She wiped her eyes of tears and looked at it again.

Just like before it was at the same page it had opened at yesterday. She had been so sure of herself, she believed she would be able to make things right, the way she wanted them to be. But she was wrong, no surprise there, she couldn't do anything right when it came to magic...

Tears forming in her eyes again; she glanced at the book and quickly recited the reverse spell. "_Things are not the way I wanted them to be, change back my reality!_"

Alex sank to her knees thinking about how coldly Justin had been to her as she continued to sob endlessly.

With a blast of bright light, and for the second time a sudden glowing feeling overcame her body, only this time it felt like tingling, like snow blowing in her face. She sneezed.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on the couch. A sappy movie playing on the T.V in front of her and popcorn all over the place… just like it was… like she had never performed the spell.

"You know, Alex… there _are_ better things to do then sit around and pig out in front of the T.V." Justin said again, apparently the cloudy day of before was replaying.

Alex glanced at Justin and smiling, she reached under the couch cushion pulling out of the remote control and turned off the T.V. "You know what, Justin? You're right." She snaps her fingers, making the mess of popcorn vanish instantly. She grinned. "Let's play a game."

Justin gasped in excitement. "Really? Then let's play chess!" He headed up the stairs, not even scolding Alex for using magic to clean up her popcorn disaster. "It'd be nice to play chess with someone who's not a robot for a change." He continued with a laugh.

"Right…" Alex commented slowly as she followed him.

Alex still felt very hurt about the way things had turned out in her alternate reality but it helped her to realize something very important. Justin was her dorky older brother and she wouldn't want it any other way.

The End

**I know, I know… that's kind of a cheesy ending but this **_**is**_** how I had planned to end it. I hope you liked it despite the shortness and I plan to create more Jalex stories in the near future! Hopefully longer ones than this! **


End file.
